Nothing Left To Say
by DCgirl
Summary: Sometimes Love is meant to be.....and sometimes there's nothing left to say. Dick has a very special question for Barbara.... A Christmas JohnMary DickBabs and various guest stars


The computer room was awash in the eerie glow from the monitors. Behind the massive screen display and computer array, sat the ever vigilant, all- knowing Oracle. A Nightwing doll sat on top of the desk, propped up against the monitor screen. In light of the holidays, Lil' Nightwing was dressed to the nines with a little santa hat tilting off the side of his head. With a minor adjustment to the glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose, and a short flick of her auburn hair Oracle clacked a few keys that brought up a window on the screen.  
  
"Ok Dinah...listen very closely. The keypad on the door has a one-time access code so now would be a good time to tell me if your dyslexic."  
  
The perky vigilante on the other end gave a cheery quip, "Nope. Just blonde." She ignored the muttered, oh god, and got down to business."So what's the number?"  
  
Oracle continued to talk Dinah through their latest Birds-of-Prey mission against terrorism, puncutated by comparrison data on the cute superheros, only to be rudely interrupted by various fanatics waving guns.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
The studio was dark, except for the two lights hanging from the ceiling at either end of the room. It wasn't really a studio, but it was an empty space, and it had a hardwood floor so it counted. Her father had placed the mirrors alongside the back wall, facing the front wall, where natural light poured through the windows during the day.  
  
It was her place, the one place that belonged to her alone. Mary walked over to where the radio was sitting on the floor beside her towel and water bottle. Jabbing at the old radio/tape player and with the usual ritual of smack, whack, shake, she got the tape to start playing, the music rolling from the speakers into the walls and the very floor beneath her. Setting the radio down carefully, Mary checked the ribbons around her legs once more. Certain that they were secured she padded towards the middle of the floor and began to go through her warmup exercises.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Oracle and Dinah were in the middle of a brutal argument of Mint chocolate chip vs. Chunky Monkey when a box flashed over the windows of Oracles computer. "Dinah, hold on. I got a priority call on the other line." Oracle immediately switched the channels for the incoming call. "Oracle here go ahead."  
  
"Babs! It's Tim. I got Dick here and we're in ...well... a bit of a jam."  
  
Barbara quirked an eyebrow. "A jam? Care to be more specific Boy Wonder?"  
  
Tim looked around helplessly at the mess surrounding him as he sighed deeply. "Well...it involves jam...and Alfred's kitchen. There's nothing left to say really."  
  
Barbara whistled softly, "Oooo. Sorry Timmy, but there are some things even the Oracle can't fix for you. You guys are so on your own."  
  
There was a slight wimpering sound on the other end of the phone, and then what sounded like a brief scuffle and then Dicks voice came over the line. "Babs...Darling love of my life..." he started.  
  
Barbara never let him finish. "Hold it right there Former Boy Wonder. There are 2 things in life that Oracle will never and CAN never change. For the sake of arugement we'll skip to number two. And that is: Never, NEVER EVER mess up Alfreds kitchen , either directly or as an accessory."  
  
Dick was about to ask what the first thing was, when Tim started yanking on his arm like crazy. "What?"  
  
"Dude! Bruce and Alfred are back!" Tim waved a hand towards the window and the approaching headlights shining through the snow in the driveway.  
  
"Uhhh...Babs. Call you back." The phone went dead after that and Babs was left to sit there and wonder exactly what those two had done. This time.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
John Grayson kept a sharp eye on the man standing next to him. Through the years he'd trained himself not to pay much attention to the man's fashion sense...he'd go blind and crazy if he did. Turning his attention back to the truck in front of them he said, "Well, I think the old girl's in need of a new fan belt, we would be able to pick one up at a garage but someone got us a gig out here in the middle of nowhere."  
  
The man, affectionately known as Pop Haley, spread his arms in apology, "Hey at least we got a gig ya know? It'd be a lot easier if we had a pretty lady in one of our acts."  
  
John gave the man a sidways grin, "What, I'm not enough to pull in thousands of adoring fans?"  
  
"Your pretty John...but your not THAT pretty."  
  
Meanwhile, the restuarant below the studio Mary was dancing in last night, was alive and bustling. The Diner, as it was known to the locals, belonged to her widowed father. In a whirlwind of speed, Mary came bursting through the front door, tossed her bag and jacket on the floor as she grabbed an apron from the hook behind the counter and a short order pad.  
  
There was a deep rumble from behind the counter. "Well as I live and breathe...I do believe it's my flesh and blood."  
  
Mary smiled despite herself. "Hey Dad. Sorry I'm late."  
  
Rich smiled at his daughter as she made her way down the row of the usual patrons, filling their coffee cups. "Don't worry about it. What am I gonna do? Dock your pay?"  
  
Mary turned around and grinned wryly at him, "Well, at least then you'd be able to pay the electrician to fix the Juke Box."  
  
Rich puffed his chest out indignantly. He was a tall man, with the added pounds of age. He had always reminded Mary of a grizzly bear, especially with his low rumbling voice and easy going nature. Well maybe more like an oversized teddy bear. "What's wrong with the Juke Box?"  
  
There was a scattered muffling of snickers heard around the Diner. The occupants were regulars and have heard the same argument for almost 3 years running now. For her part Mary finished filling the cup of Dan Breaker, the long haul trucker, before setting down the pot. Turning she put her hands on her hips and faced her dad. "Dad. It's electrocuting the customers."  
  
Her dad tried to maintain an air of dignity. "So what's your point?"  
  
"That's not good for business." She smiled at him triumphantly before heading through the swinging doors to the supply room out back.  
  
The customers for their part smiled amusedly over their cups of coffee while trying to disguise their laughter as coughing.  
  
Rich gave the room a dirty look, "You think your all so smart." And turned back to working the grill.  
  
The door opened and a woman who's age was anybody's guess, and wearing too much makeup sauntered in. The scowl on her face was enough to scare away small children, and the cigerette hanging from one corner of her mouth made a person wonder if she were the poster child for nicotine control. "Well I just had me the worst morning a woman could ever have."  
  
Rich never missed a beat as he looked up from the grill, "I'm sorry to hear that Rhonda, but tell me...do your kind HAVE women?"  
  
The woman called Rhonda gave a dry chuckle as she made her way to the counter, picking up an apron from the same hook Mary had. As she tied it on, she decided to indulge Rich. After all he WAS her boss. "For your information I just had the worst job interview with this juvenile delinquet who thinks he knows everything. Not fit for the job I told him. Told him he should look somewhere else."  
  
At this Rich couldn't help stopping in the middle of the eggs benedict he was making. "Uh...Rhonda? HE'S supposed to interview YOU."  
  
Rhonda narrowed her eyes at him with an 'I-could-care-less' expression as she stubbed her ciggerette out in the ashtray sitting on the table beside her. The customers sitting there could only watch her with a mesmirized stare. "I think my way works better. After all your the only one that passed the test and look how well that turned out. Beautiful partnership."  
  
Mary returned just in time to catch the end of Rich's comment. Looking at Rhonda with a concerned look, and ignoring her father as he lifted both arms in the air and begged the gods to answer why. "Oh no. The interview didn't go well?"  
  
Rhonda gave a slight shrug of her shoulders as she pried the sports page from some poor unsuspecting souls newspaper and continued to walk down the counter. Mary followed from the other side. "Well dont' worry Rhonda...you know you'll always have a job here as long as you need."  
  
There was the clang of metal falling against metal and Mary turned to see that her father was picking up the spatula he'd dropped. "Mary!" he protested. "What'd you go and say that for?! Now we'll NEVER get rid of her!"  
  
Rhonda watched as Rich washed off the dirtied utensil and rolled her eyes. A truly frightening vision what with the tattooed eyeliner. "Really. It's a miracle this place hasn't burnt down yet. Just be glad I'm here to help Mary dear."  
  
Mary smiled with amusement as Rhonda patted her hand sympathetically and then turned as she heard her dad muttering under his breathe. "Dad! Swear Jar." She picked up the half filled, plastic jar from the shelf behind her and held it out to her father.  
  
Rich closed his eyes briefly before digging into his pockets and pulling out a bill. Dropping it into the jar he said, "Damn jar makes more money than I do."  
  
Mary grinned, "That's because the jar doesn't swear. Hey...this is a five."  
  
"I know. I still..uh...have some shelves to hang later today...figured I'd just pay up now."  
  
Mary just chuckled as she put the jar back and went about her job.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
There was a terrible horrible buzzing sound. Barbara Gordon groaned and pulled her pillow over her face. Damn. It was still there. Twisting from the waist Barbara dropped the pillow on the bed beside her, as she reached over to smack the offending snooze button on the bedside table. Taking a few moments to lay there she gathered the energy it would take to face another day. Belatedly, her sleepy brain suddenly came alive as she remembered what today was. It was Saturday. Christmas Eve. And a certain hunk wonder was coming for the annual Wayne Manor Christmas dinner tonight. With a grin, and minimal effort she sat up and threw back the covers. Hauling herself into the chair beside her bed she released the brakes and headed off to the batheroom whistling "Joy to the World".  
  
Alfred gave one last scrub on the counter before exhaling in satisfaction. It had taken since dawn this morning to get his kitchen back in order, but by gadfrey he'd done it. Throwing the dirty rag into the waste basket he looked up as his oldest charge walked in, surveying his damage control.  
  
Bruce noted Alfred's rolled up sleeves and looked around the kitchen, taking in the haggard looking expression his friend was wearing he ventured a comment, "Well...it looks as though you've got things back under control here."  
  
There was only a curt nod as Alfred answered, "Indeed Master Bruce. I shudder to think of the times when I am NOT in control of my domain. I trust the lads are properly ashamed of their shenanigans of last night?"  
  
By now, Bruce was trying hard not to smirk as he placed a hand on the island counter, leaning slightly. "Oh yes, yes. I still can't figure out exactly HOW they did this...."  
  
Alfred had finished putting away the cleaning props, and was now in the middle of unrolling his sleeves when he gave a grandfatherly sigh, "Boys will be boys." It was almost worth cleaning the entire kitchen for the look on Bruce's face just then. Mouth hanging agape for a few moments before he managed to get it in working order.  
  
"'Boys will be boys?'" Bruce finally managed to sputter. "If I had so much as turned on the faucet you would have--Alfred! You SAW what they did to this place! It's your kitchen. Your KITCHEN." Bruce was floundering, trying to find some way to describe the horror of last night.  
  
Alfred could only shake his head in assent. "Indeed sir, however...after living with the three of you for so long, eventually there's really....nothing left to say."  
  
Tim found Dick in his room upstairs going through a photo album. Not wanting to intrude he waited in the doorway before clearing his throat, "Ahem. Dick?"  
  
Dick looked up from the album across his lap to the teen wonder standing in his doorway. He smiled at the younger man and nodded for him to come in. "Hey Tim. C'mon in. I see you too managed to escape the wrath of Alfred."  
  
Tim grinned at his 'bro', as he took a seat beside him on the bed. "Yeah. Actually I was coming up to ask you if it's possible that Alfred's been abducted by aliens?"  
  
Dick gave this a few minutes consideration. "Naaah. I'd say we just finally wore him down. But if that had been BRUCE on the other hand...." Dick flashed a particulary evil smile.  
  
They both snickered as the image of Bruce and the so called Jam incident sprang to mind and then collapsed into full blown laughter as they added an idignant Alfred to the mix. A few more minutes later and they were both under control again. Tim nodded at the album Dick was holding. "What's that?"  
  
Dick looked down at the pictures in the album. His mother's cursive handwriting labeling each of them with dates, and names and places. With the exception of one, which was just labeled, 'Wedding Day.' "Oh. It's my parent's photo album. I was just looking through it...looking for inspiration I guess."  
  
Tim leaned over to look at the photos, his eyes drifting to the less documented photo. Looking up at Dick with wide eyes and then back again, then back to Dick just as quickly, he breathed, "Dick...does this mean your gonna....? I mean are you ...? Well ARE you?"  
  
The twenty something vigilante beside him smiled softly.  
  
"Dude you are!" Tim couldn't contain his happiness as he grinned outright. "That's so cool....does Barbara know?  
  
"No." he answered, "And if you tell her, I'll kill you."  
  
"Don't worry she won't hear it from me." Tim held up his hands in a mock surrender. Pointing at another picture he asked a question and the next couple hours were spent with Dick explaining various photos, and recounting stories from his days in the circus.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
"Did the mail come yet?" Mary called to her father as he walked into the Diner.  
  
Looking up from the mail in his hand Rich quirked a brow as he looked at his daughter. Mary was standing across the room pouring coffee for what looked like a retirement home escapee. "No. Some weird big kid dressed in a funny outfit came up and threw a bunch of these odd looking pieces of paper at me."  
  
Mary just looked at him with a vaguely amused glance. Her father would answer her question as soon as he met his sarcasm quota for the day.  
  
"And in answer to your unasked question, No. No Juliard admission packet yet." Rich continued to walk on back to the grill, tossing the bills on the counter near the back door. "Hey what time does your shift start today at the hospital?"  
  
Mary was clearing a table of dishes as she called over her shoulder, "Just after dinner...why?"  
  
Rich just nodded absently as he went about filling an order. "Oh good. I was just wondering if I was gonna be left to handle the crowds all by myself without the help of the Wicked Witch of the West over there ." He puncutated the nickname for Rhonda with a not so subtle toss of the head in her direction.  
  
Rhonda didn't even look up from her nails, which she was painting in a garishly neon pink color. "I'm on BREAK."  
  
Rich gave a snort, "Yeah well your break was OVER three years ago. Get back to waiting tables."  
  
With much grumbling, Rhonda cleaned up her mini nail salon, as Rich smiled congratulating himself on his small victory.  
  
Mary was reaching for a glass on the table she was clearing when she looked out the window. A truck was pulling into the parking lot. Squinting throught through the window she tried to make out any identifying marks, but this truck was a dusty rust red. Old too. It didnt' belong to anyone local. "Dad...I think we got someone with car trouble."  
  
Rich was already walking out the door as she said this. Looking back at the car Mary saw a man with graying hair wearing sunglasses and a horrible HORRIBLE hawaiian shirt that clashed horribly with...EVERYTHING, get out of the driver's side. Someone else got out of the passenger side but she couldnt' see. The driver was apparently very exciteable, as he waved his arms around, explaining to her father half in speech and half in pantomime. It was all very amusing until bony fingers griped her upper arm. Wincing slightly she turned around to see Rhonda.  
  
"You do realize that you just sent your father out there...to FIX something?" Her permenantly tattooed eyelined eyes were wide and the smoke from her new cigerette gave her the appearance of a fire breathing dragon.  
  
"Oh no.."  
  
"Oh yes. Go stop him, now! Before he hurts someone!"  
  
Mary quickly handed Rhonda the dishes, as she rushed towards the backroom where the toolbox was. Tools in her father's hands could be registered as lethal weapons. After making sure the toolbox was safely stashed away, she went out the backdoor and made her way around the diner to the parking lot up front.  
  
There was a girl just getting out of her car at the other end of the lot, with long blonde hair. Waving to Mary she stopped dead as her eyes fell on Rich and the stranger. Mary placed a finger over her lips to signal silence. Then, putting her hands in her pockets and doing her best to look innocent she 'wandered' over to where her father and the fashion-challenged man were standing. They were discussing various problems with the engine block, when she came up behind them. The mysterious passenger was nowhere to be found. Stretching to stand on tip-toe she looked over their shoulders. "Needs a new fan belt." Bouncing back on her heels she turned and waved to the girl wearing nurses scrubs, "Hey Crystal!"  
  
The two men stood there in silence for a moment. Then looked at each other. "My daughter." Rich said.  
  
Pop nodded, "Ah." Sometimes there was nothing left to say.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Leslie Thompkins walked briskly up the stairs. Shaking the light layer of snow from her graying hair she stood in front of the Manor's massive front door. She found she wasn't the least bit surprised when the door opened moments before her outreached hand touched the doorbell. Smiling she greeted the stately gentleman who answered the door, "Hello Alfred! It's good to see you. Are we ready to get another Christmas Eve at Wayne Manor under way?"  
  
Alfred could not help but smile as he held the door for Leslie. "Good Afternoon Dr. Thompkins. I must say it is a pleasure to see you here as well. May I take your coat?" Once inside she shook her jacket off and obeidiently handed it over to Alfred.  
  
Looking around the foyer and then further inside, she could not contain her gasp. "Oh Alfred. It's beautiful. You have really outdone yourself this year." She could not believe her eyes as she took in the sight around her. The grand staircase's banister was wrapped with garland and silver bells. Elegant Christmas decorations covered the doorways, as the soft glow of candlelight accentuated the rooms. As her eyes roamed upwards she noticed something. With a sly grin she leaned up and kissed Alfred on the cheek.  
  
Alfred blinked in surprise as he ducked his head to hide the blush rising to his face. He offered her his arm, "If you'll follow me Miss Leslie, the others are in the Living Room."  
  
Leslie smiled as she took his arm and together they walked off down the hallway to join the others. Silently she reflected on the many years she'd known Alfred, and all the trials they'd been through. A better understanding than most would ever achieve, so many words unspoken between them, and yet...there was nothing left to say.  
  
Dick was in the living room taking a long sip from the glass of wine in his hand. His eyes fell across the room to where Barbara was talking with Cassandra. Bruce and Jim Gordon were over by the grand piano talking as well. Barbara, as always, looked beautiful. The natural highlights in her red hair glimmered under the soft glow of the candles. The dark green sweater she had on brought out her eyes like sparkling emeralds, set off by the understated diamond earrings she wore. Hopefully Babs liked diamonds.  
  
Dick's musings were interrupted by a voice coming up behind him. "Cass looks good tonight doesn't she?" Turning around slowly he fixed Tim with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I was checking out the OTHER Batgirl." Cutting a sideways look at Tim, he noticed the younger man was outright staring at Cassie. The grin on Dick's face spread wider, "You like her...you like Cassie!"  
  
Tim shifted slightly, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he looked down at his shoes to hide his embarrasment. "No! I mean yeah I like her, I just- I dont' mean..."  
  
Dick was grinning wildly now and couldn't help teasing his 'little brother' one last time, "Awww, Little Timmy's in love?"  
  
Tim scoffed, "Dick! No-I just like her as...you know a-yeah. Yes I do." The teen wonder could only hold his head in defeat as waited for the waves of taunts from Dick. Sixteen sucked.  
  
Amazingly Dick, didn't have any merciless teasing in store for Tim, just a voice of experience. "You should tell her. Trust me. Bat girls are the best girls." Giving him a slight wink, Dick finished the last of his wine and looked up greeting Alfred and Leslie as they entered.  
  
Alone, Tim just stood there, trying to internalize this new information. Taking a deep breathe and sending a silent prayer to the gods, he walked across the room to where the girls were. Clearing his throat loudly he opened his mouth and said, "Cass....could I uhh..talk to you for a minute? Over there?" He pointed to the Christmas Tree in the corner. Without waiting for an answer he turned sharply and walked 'over there' to wait.  
  
Trading amused glances with Barbara, Cassie shrugged and followed. Standing by the tree she looked at Tim. Tim was obviously stressed. Tim needs more fun.  
  
Taking several quick breathes, he decided to just say it and get it over with. "Cass...I-I guess I just wanted to let you know that I uhhh...I like you. A lot. An-and, not in the friend way either. But we can be friends. You know if your not comfortable with this it's cool. I just...I guess..I wanted to know if ...you'd maybeliketogooutsometime." The last few words ran together in his rush to get them out before he lost his nerve. Never once in this time did he find the courage to look up, he did so now.  
  
The expression on Cassandra's face revealed nothing. For a moment he had a sinking feeling that either she was going to say no, or she hadn't understood. "Well?" He looked at her again, his apprenhension increasing. "Say something." he pleaded.  
  
Finally, Cass broke out into a smile, "Nothing left to say." And with that she moved in swiftly, backing Tim up against the wall as she pressed her lips against his. Tim's arms flailed for a few moments as he tried to regain his balance. Nope, that was the Christmas tree. Damn. Sixteen rocked.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Mary smiled as she left the two men to stare after her dumbfoundedly. Life with her father had forced one of them to develop mechanical skills. And it certainly wasn't Rich.  
  
Crystal greeted her with a wicked grin. Growing up down the road from Mary and Rich she knew them well enough to guess why Mary was smiling. Looking at her best friend expectantly she shoved her hands in her pockets. "So?"  
  
Mary tried giving her most innocent look. "So what?"  
  
Crystal gave an unladylike snort. "So did you hear from Juliard Admissions yet?" She turned and walked to the car nearest them, leaning causually against the hood. Mary followed suit, and together they watched absently as the two men continued to talk out of range.  
  
Dipping her head slightly Mary sighed, "No. Not yet. But I want to get in so bad Crystal. Stand in a spotlight on the center of a stage, travel the globe, see the world. Like my mother." She hadn't meant her last statement to sound as wistful as it came out.  
  
Crystal drapped her arm lazily around her friend's shoulders in comfort. "Don't worry Mar," she said using her childhood nickname for her. "You'll get in. You were BORN to perform." A moment of silence fell on them for a moment before Crystal shifted gears, hoping to get Mary thinking of something else. "So do you have your routine worked out? You know, for when they audition you?"  
  
Mary's nose scrunched a bit, "I have it all planned out. But I keep messing up on one part."  
  
Letting her arm drop to support herself as she leaned back, Crystal reached her other hand for the sunglasses on top of her head and moved them down to block the sun from her eyes. "Let me see, " she suggested. "Maybe I'll see something your missing."  
  
Although they had both taken ballet lessons from Mary's mother when they were younger, it had been far and away, Mary, who had the talent and the drive to go on with dancing.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Oh come on. I saw you when you wore a frilly pink tutu and very nearly fell off the stage...this can't be THAT bad."  
  
Mary could only glare at Crystal, her so called best friend. "I was four..." she muttered.  
  
"Yes, and you almost took me with you. Now come on, hurry up. Chop chop." Crystal made some shooing, chopping motions with her hand.  
  
Mary sighed in mock exasperation as she pushed herself away from the car, walking a few feet away to what was designated as the imaginary center stage.  
  
Taking her cue Crystal got off the hood of the car and reached through the driver's side of the window for the radio sitting on the seat. Mark wouldn't really mind if they borrowed it. Finding the station she wanted, she turned up the volume and looked back expectantly at Mary.  
  
Mary was taking a deep breathe, her eyes closed as she let the music fill her, finding the rythym. The music flowed in the air around her touching something deeper than her concious. Almost without realizing it, she began to move, twirling, dancing to the music, letting the words stream through her movement.  
  
Part way through the song, she lost the beat and stumbled. Giving a sigh of frusteration she put her hands on her hips and turned to Crystal, planning to say 'See?'. Instead she turned around and saw Crystal standing, her mouth hanging open as she looked over the rim of her sunglasses as if she were seeing something amazing. Crystal could only manage to squeak out, "Holy Hunk Wonder."  
  
Quirking a brow she turned to see what had Crystal so captivated. A small "Oh!" escaped her as she found herself face to face with the most handsome man she'd ever seen.  
  
John Grayson had appeared out of nowhere. When he had heard the music playing in the parking lot he could scarcely keep himself from finding the source. He was glad he did, because there he saw the most beautiful, graceful angel on the face of the Earth he'd ever seen. And now as he found himself up close she was even more beautiful than he thought. Her eyes were the deepest blue he'd ever seen. "Your a little off balance." He was amazed to find his voice was steady, he certainly didn't feel that way.  
  
Mary felt her heart leap, for reasons she couldn't understand. Her stomach fluttered like butterflys as she gazed up into the most beautiful shade of grey she'd never seen. "Your telling me." She breathed. She blinked and shook her head, "Umm, I mean-- are you a dancer?"  
  
"Acrobat actually." Her eyes were so beautiful, especially when she blushed.  
  
"Oh." He really was handsome when he smiled like that.  
  
"You mind if I..." He gestured akwardly.  
  
"Oh! N-no. Go ahead." She could feel her pulse racing as he stepped behind her, positioning one hand over her hip as the other raised her arm a little. She wondered if he could hear her heart beating, it sounded awfully loud to her.  
  
He wondered if she could tell how fast his heart was racing. It seemed to be going faster than a hummingbird's wings.  
  
Somewhere off to the side of them, Crystal managed to find another song and the music poured from the speakers, flowing towards them and around them. Distantly Mary could hear the words, though they seemed very far away, like everything else, and he was so close. So very close.  
  
"Hold that pose  
  
Don't let it go  
  
You're not a lost soul  
  
We all like to be  
  
Carried  
  
Drifting lifting  
  
Days of our lives  
  
Throw your eyes to the sky  
  
You feel lucky"  
  
John could feel himself drifting through the song with an angel moving in his arms, as graceful as the wind. Stronger though, warmer. And, he was surprised to admit, it felt right.  
  
Mary's thoughts were tumbling through her mind at the speed of light. She knew nothing about this man. Nothing, except that he was strong, and graceful, and caring. His grip was strong and sure. One, she thought as the song wound down, that would never let her go.  
  
The song stopped, and so did the dancers. They stood there for a while, both unsure of what to say or what to do, content to just gaze at each other, the rest of the world was a thousand miles away. At least until Pop Haley brought them back to earth. "Hey John! We gotta get back pretty soon!"  
  
Mary looked up and realized they were still holding each other. Flushing a crimson red she distangled herself from his arms and stepped back a little.  
  
John looked back at Pop helplessly for a moment before he turned his attention back on the Angel. "I don't even know your name."  
  
Even though his voice was quiet Mary could hear the not-quite-baritone lowness of it and she almost shuddered. "Mary," she whispered. "My name is Mary."  
  
In the background Pop called for John again and he almost winced visbly. Taking her hand he held it as he tilted her chin up to look at him. "Mary." He said, almost as if trying it out.  
  
"John!"  
  
Feeling hurried now, he dropped the hand from under her chin, but the grip on her hand remained. "I know you dont' know me, and you don't have any reason to believe me when I say this, but I may never get the chance to know someone like you again."  
  
"JOHN!"  
  
He looked at her helplessly for a moment, his grey eyes locking with her blue ones. "Marry me."  
  
Mary looked at him with a mixture of confusion and incredulence. He couldn't have said what she thought he said. "What?" she laughed.  
  
"Don't say anything now. Just...think about it. I'll be down where the circus fairgrounds are till six tonight and then we leave." His voice dropped slightly. "You were born to see the world Mary. You have wings Mary." He looked at her, the seriousness and depth of emotion in his eyes speaking volumes of emotion that he could never say. "I can teach you how to fly." With that he let go of her hand and turned, jogging after Pop who was waiting in the newly repaired truck.  
  
* * * *  
*  
  
Jim Gordon stood outside on the patio, which was just off the main Living Room. Damn big house. Too big. How did Bruce stand it? He thought as he looked up at the night sky. The stars above him twinkled on the snow below, giving it a kind of ethreal beauty. It had stopped snowing a little earlier this evening, and he had left Bruce to the job of rounding up 'the kids' for dinner a few minutes ago, choosing instead to step out for a moment, leaving him alone with his thoughts and memories of other Christmas's. He thought of James and Barbara, his first wife and son. Living in another city, and seemingly the better for it. How many Christmas's had he had he missed, working on one case or another? Contrary to Barbara's theory he hadn't forgotten every single Christmas. He remembered them all. He could never forget them. And what of Sarah? How many Christmas's would they have had together if the Joker hadn't shot her? What kind of life would they have had together? Letting a deep sigh escape him, he gave the only answer he had. Gotham was a cruel mistress. One that never let you go. Jim looked up at the stars once more, as if their twinkling brightness could offer some answer he didn't have. The stars stayed silent, for there was nothing left to say.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rich walked back into the Diner, oblivious (for once) to the fire breathing dragon that glanced his way while pouring coffee. Walking straight past the grill he continued on through the swinging doors to the supply room. There he sat down on a crated box with a heavy sigh. He had seen Mary and the stranger dancing, and the sight of his daughter moving so freely, so fluidly and so vibrantly filled him with pride...and something else. He was losing her he realized. There had been some part of him that always dreaded a day like this. Not when she met a guy, no, that he was prepared for...as much as any father can be anyways. No..it was the feeling that Mary simply did not belong here in the middle of nowhere. Not forever. She...and her gifts, belonged to the world.  
  
Looking over at the wall beside the door and the painting that hung there. "You used to dance like that." he told her. "Dance like there wasn't a care in the world. You put your whole heart and soul into it....and it showed." He sighed again as he looked at the door, and recalled the scene that he saw in the parking lot. He nodded his head slowly up and down as if agreeing with something. "She must get it from you, God knows you took a chance with me." The painting remained quiet and he nodded again. After all there was nothing left to say. Groaning a little as he got to his feet he took a moment to pull himself together and pushed open the doors and strode out to find his daughter.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Dinah Lance Wayne eyed her prey with the practiced eye for brooding. Approaching slowly, but making enough noise to announce herself so as not to give the poor man a heart attack. "Hey, tonight's been declared the Official Pity Free Night, by order of the Major Domo. I'd hate to have to tell him someone wasn't following orders."  
  
Jim couldn't help but smile as the 'blonde bombshell' came up beside him, joining him at the rail. "Oh have pity on an old man."  
  
"Didn't you hear me? There's not one ounce of pity in me. I'll have to throw you to the wolves. A well dressed properly mannered wolf...but a wolf nonetheless." Giving a sly grin at the ex commissioner of the Gotham PD, she put on her most angelic expression, "On the other hand...if you were to escort me to the dining room, I suppose I could be persuaded otherwise."  
  
Gordon gave a bark of laughter as he grinned outright and offered his arm, "But won't your husband be jealous?"  
  
Dinah, the world famous Black Canary, glanced through the windows to the Living Room where said husband was righting a Christmas Tree while trying to herd a handful of teenager in the general direction of the dining room. "He's busy." She slipped her arm into his, and together they walked off to dinner. Giving one last backwards glance at Bruce she shook her head and rolled her eyes. Sometimes it was better that there was nothing left to say.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
"He asked you to marry him?!" Crystal couldn't keep the incredulousness out of her voice as she leaned against the mirror of the dance studio. "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing!" Mary was behind a changing screen, as she transformed herself from waitress extradinaire to mild mannered ER nurse. "I don't even KNOW the guy Crystal. What would you say if a complete stranger, albeit a good looking one...with the dreamiest gray eyes you've ever seen.... " Mary came out now, wearing scrubs identical to Crystals and a slightly dazed over expression. Noticing the growing grin on her friends face she tried to give her most skeptical look, "Came up to you and asked you to marry him?" She finished, pleased that her tone was a serious one.  
  
Crystal opted for honesty. "Uhhh....YES?"  
  
Mary threw her a look of mild exasperation, as they headed out the studio door and down the stairs. "Crystal...I need you to give me some constructive answers here."  
  
"Ok. Do I hit you with it or throw it at you?"  
  
By now both girls were walking through the swinging door, entering the restaurant. Mary gave Crystal a wry look, "If you dont' want to be serious then say so."  
  
"I AM being serious. Come on think about it Mar...a really good looking guy asks you to run away with him and join the circus. And you told me yourself he feels right. What if he IS?" Crystal's hazel eyes searched her blue ones with concern, "What if he's the one Mary? And you never give yourself the chance to find out?"  
  
"I...." Mary couldn't seem to find an argumentive answer. She was saved from having to think of one when they were interrupted by Rich, clearing his throat. "Oh! Dad...you need some help with the tables?"  
  
Rich shook his head softly, "No Mary. I don't know how to say this but...uhh...you have to go."  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Bruce had finally succeeding in getting the tree to stand upright once again, and he even managed to haul Cassandra and Tim to the hallway. THAT was something he hadn't seen coming. But apparently Alfred and Leslie either knew, suspected or were so amused by it, it didn't really matter. Looking around to make sure the Living Room was empty, he noticed that only his son Dick, remained. Barbara had excused herself to use the bathroom before they all sat down for dinner and Dinah had volunteerd to bring in Jim.  
  
Bruce watched as Dick sauntered over, playing with an ornament on the tree, doing everything but making eye contact. He was nervous about what he was about to say, Bruce realized. He decided to wait and give his son time to bring up whatever it was on his own.  
  
The former Boy Wonder seemed intensely fascinated by a particular candy cane shaped ornament until he inhaled deeply, "So Bruce...Alfred's really outdone himself this year." Idiot he thought. That's not how he wanted to start.  
  
For his part, Bruce just nodded complacently, "Sure did. I hear he may even concede to letting you and the others make Christmas cookies. WITH supervision of course." He gave a rare grin as he saw Dick blush three colors of crimson.  
  
"We said we were sorry..." he muttered, looking for all the world as if he were nine years old again.  
  
Bruce smiled faintly as his suspicions from earlier returned, he put his hands in his pocket and stood there causually as he said, quite amicably, "What's on your mind Dick?"  
  
"Well...I uhh...wanted to talk to you." Dick was a world champion hedger. "I guess I wanted you to know, no, I wanted to tell you-- I mean I'm going.." Dick rubbed one hand over his face as he tried to gather his composure and finish his statement. Get it out all at once. That's the way to do it.  
  
"Going to ask Barbara to marry you?"  
  
Dick could only stare at his father and one-time mentor. "How...When...Tim told you didnt' he? The brat...I'll kill him."  
  
Bruce chuckled and ducked his head as he fought the grin that threatened to ruin his image. Placing a hand on his son's shoulder, the biggest show of emotion he felt he could do passably well. "Tim didn't tell me. You did. Just now."  
  
Dick couldnt' help giving a wry smile, "Always the detective huh 'Dad'?" He couldn't duck fast enough to dodge the hand that ruffled his hair.  
  
"Watch it Brat. So when are you going to ask?"  
  
There was the sound of a wheelchair coming down the hall, and then the polite throatclearing as Barbara wheeled into the doorway. "Uhh Sorry to interrupt, but Alfred sent me to round up the last of the batboys and tell them to get a move on to the dining room before the food gets cold."  
  
Dick traded a knowing smile with Bruce. "Now." Turning around he said, "Babs...can I talk to you for a moment...outside?"  
  
Bruce smiled to himself as he nodded to both and said something about stalling Alfred as he left the room. There was nothing left to say.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
"What do you mean I have to go?" Mary looked at her father confusedly as she looked at her watch, "It's not time for my shift yet. It's only 5: 30"  
  
"I don't mean the hospital Mary I mean YOU." He looked at her, his brown eyes looking at her with something between pain and pride. "Crystal's right. You can't play it safe forever Mary. Your mother always said dancing gave a person wings, and you've got wings Mary, " He stepped closer, putting his big paws around her face gently, "Now it's time to fly. You can't stay here forever, you have to go."  
  
Mary could feel her eyes welling with tears but she blinked, stubbornly willing them not to fall. "But dad...what about Julliard? My dreams...everything I've worked for?"  
  
"Your mother's dreams Mary. Never yours." He kissed her on the forhead. "You were born to fly." He stepped back, letting his hands drop. He could feel the tears in his own eyes as he watched her wipe a sleeve across hers.  
  
Mary looked from her father to her best friend in the whole wide world. Would it be worth it? To leave all this behind? To leave Dad and Rhonda, the Diner and Crystal? Giving a soggy half hearted attempt at an argument she said, "It's 5:45...he's probably leaving by now."  
  
Rich looked past his daughter for a moment sharing a conspritational smile with her before leaning back towards Mary. "Then I suggest you run."  
  
Mary looked at them both for a moment the expression on her face unreadable before he sprung forward suddenly wrapping her arms around Rich to hug him tight. Letting him go she turned to give Crystal a quick hug.  
  
"Go on. Go get your man. Don't let me find out you missed him cuz you walked. I'll have to come after you with the fuzzy slipper."  
  
With a small laugh Mary let go and waved to her dad and Rhonda before turning. The patrons nearing the outside entrance were stunned as the doors when flying open with a bang and a young woman in scrubs came sprinting out at speed of sound.  
  
Running down the driveway Mary moved her legs as fast as she could, reaching up for the hospital staff card she pulled it up and over her head tossing it to the wind behind her.  
  
The patrons were further startled by the loud whoop from inside the diner, "WHOO! GO MARY!!"  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Barbara rubbed her hands over her arms trying to get the circulation going as she sat on the patio in the chilly winter wind, looking at Dick expectantly.  
  
"Cold?" He asked, starting to take off his jacket.  
  
"No. Really. I'm fine." She smiled at him and his uncharicteristic quietness. Dick was never this quiet unless he had something on his mind.  
  
"Barbara," he started softly. He was standing by the rail, looking out over the snow, much as her father had done earlier that evening. "Yesterday...er..when I called for help with the Jam incident you said there were two things Oracle would never and COULD never change." Now he turned, looking at her with bright blue eyes that twinkled the same as the stars had earlier. "What was the first one?"  
  
Barbara looked a little surprised, her green eyes glittered unalterated by the contact lenses she'd worn in place of her usual glasses. "Well," she shifted slightly in her chair as he kneeled down to eye level with her. "What I meant was that...there are some things I can't change no matter what I do...and one of those..." she paused for a moment looking into the hopeful eyes across from her.  
  
So hopeful it almost tore the strings at her heart, and she reached a hand out to his cheek, "One of those is how I feel about you."  
  
* * * * * Mary kept running, eventually taking a shortcut through McEilers field. The sky was getting dark now, not just because of evening. The rainclouds above her gathered and grew until tiny raindrops fell on her nose. She ignored them concentrating on breathing as she ran full tilt. The fairgrounds weren't far now. The rain began to fall harder.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Dick could barely swallow, but somehow managed to get out the words, "And how do you feel about me?"  
  
The cold seemed a distant thing now, and the world around them seemed to fade away leaving only them. "I feel...like I love you." She could feel Dick smile as one of his hands brushed through her hair, as he leaned closer his forehead touching hers, "And I think I always have."  
  
They were so close now, nearly kissing but there was something soft and wet that caught their attention. Looking up they noticed a soft flutter of snow drifting down around them. Barbara could only laugh, taking in the magicalness of it the scene. Dick watched her for a moment before he took her hand, drawing her attention back to him. "I had a whole speech planned out for this, but somehow it doesn't seem that important. You know me so well you'd probably know what I was going to say before I said it. Which means there's nothing left to say. Barbara....will you marry me?"  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
John climbed into the truck with a weight of sadness. He tried to tell himself to snap out of it. Did he really think she was going to come? Would anyone really accept a proposal from a guy they JUST met? Settling in with his feet resting on the dashboard and Pop Haley behind the wheel they pulled out of the fairgrounds. The rain had just started towards the end, making a few minutes late as they relashed a few items more securely.  
  
Crossing his arms he listened to the swip swip of the windshield wipers and the sound of rain against the car. Suddenly Pop slammed on the brakes and John was jerked forward. "Wha-" Looking out the window he saw a figure standing in the middle of the road, squinting in the headlights. His heart leaped even as his mind tried to be rational, after all it couldn't be her....could it?  
  
Climbing out of the truck he stood in the rain, his fedora sheltering his eyes from the pelting spray as he walked around the hood to get a closer look at the woman. "Mary?" he asked, feeling simply incredulous to see her standing there. Every bit his angel, even in her drenched clothes.  
  
She stood there for a long moment holding her arms out to her side feeling very wet, and for a moment unsure before she called out. "Yes."  
  
John came closer and looked at her. Something in her eyes...her expression nearly made his heart stop. "Yes?" he whispered. Not quite believing.  
  
Mary nodded her head, "Yes." There was nothing else to say.  
  
John blinked at her through the rain for a full second before he comprehended what she was saying. With a loud yell of triumph he picked her up, twirling her around in the air for a moment before setting her down carefully.  
  
Manuevering herself under the brim of his hat, she leaned up on her toes and kissed him, reveling in his taste. John bent down a little responding in kind. After a moment they broke free and grinned at each other. Shyly he took her hand and together they walked towards the truck. Upon reaching the door he said, "Pop....this is Mary. Mary...Pop Haley."  
  
She smiled shyly at Pop's bemused expression and shook his hand before climbing in. John grinned at the fashion disaster. "Looks like we found our pretty lady." With that he climbed in after his new fiance leaving Pop to stand in the rain chuckling to himself. Sometimes there was nothing left to say.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Barbara was speechless. She wasn't completely surprised at the question per se, but more that he was asking and for the first time in her life she knew exactly what the answer was. She reached out, grabbed the front of Dick's shirt and pulled him to her, catching him in a warm passionate kiss.  
  
Stunned but delighted he returned the feeling and grinned to himself.  
  
And there was nothing left to say.  
  
THE END.  
  
(what? I have nothing left to say) 


End file.
